Montgomery vs Greyback: Round Two
by BookWorm77071
Summary: The story of the Montgomery child's death, and how Mrs. Montgomery gets back at Greyback. We'll see who wins this time. Rated T for death. First by-myself fanfic, please review.


Amanda's POV. First Person.

I am cooking dinner now. Soon my husband will come home from his work at the Ministry. I work there too, but I have a vacation day today, much to our baby sitter's delight.

My son, Raymond, runs in from the playroom.

"Mommy," he says, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Macaroni and cheese," I reply.

"Oh, yummy!" he cries. "I love macaroni and cheese!"

"Good," I say, smiling.

I hear a knock on the door. Lazily, I glance over my shoulder at the screen behind me that shows who's at our front door. Not a camera, magic.

When I see who it is, my life changes. Fear wells up in me, and shaking, I tell my beloved five year old son to go upstairs, lock the door to his room, and not make any noise. He is confused.

"Why?"

"Raymond Montgomery- go!"

He goes into the playroom and upstairs. I run to the door. Nervously, I open the door. Three Death Eaters meet my eyes.

"Are you Mrs. Amanda Jane Sterling Montgomery?" one of them asks.

I nod my head.

"Daughter of Lacey and Ben Sterling, sister to Jack Sterling and Jill Peterson? Wife of John Montgomery? Mother of Emmeline, Rachel, and Raymond Montgomery?"

"Yes."

"What is your Blood-Status?"

"Pure-Blood," I say, trying to swallow my fear.

"And your parents'?"

"My mother's a Half-Blood. Her mum's a Muggle-Born, and her dad's a Half-Blood. My dad's a Pure-Blood. Both his parents are."

"And your husband?" they press on.

"Pure-Blood," I whisper.

They nod approvingly. I realize who the are. There's Rowle, Dolohov, and Rosier.

"Mrs. Montgomery," Dolohov says, "On behalf of the Death Eaters, we ask you to join us."

My world crashes. What do I do? Do I fight the group that killed my best friend? Or do I join them, to save my family? To save me? To destroy Harry Potter, son of another close friend, also murdered by these people?

My Gryffindor bravery surges through my veins.

"No." I say, and I don't regret it.

"What was that?" Rosier asks in a cool voice.

"I think she said 'no'." Dolohov says.

"Don't do this, Montgomery." Rowle says. "We're giving you an opportunity to keep your family safe. Don't turn it down."

"No," I repeat. "I won't. I won't fight alongside the people who killed some of my closest

friends. You killed them. Lily, James, Emmeline... No."

"Alright, then," Rowle says. And with a _Crack! _they Disapperate.

I turn around, close the door, lock it, and contact the Ministry. I tell them what happened to me in a letter.

_Dear Kingsley,_

_Something awful has happened. Three Death Eaters have just asked me to join. Rosier, Rowle, and Dolohov. I don't know what to do. Please send my husband home, and perhaps some Aurors to put up protection charms._

_Sincerely,_

_Amanda Montgomery_

_Department of Improper Use of Magic_

I send the letter and call my son downstairs.

"Ray, come down."

I hear the turn of a knob, and my husband walks into the playroom, then the kitchen. I frown.

"Mandie, what-"

"Raymond! Ray, come down!"

John pales, and runs upstairs. I follow. We try to open the door, but it's locked.

"_Alohamora_!"

We're to late. Greyback, the infamous werewolf, has just bitten my son, who is silent. Why isn't he screaming? Has he lost to much blood to scream?

Greyback smiles nastily at us and leaps out the window.

I fall to the ground, and clutch my son.

"St. Mungo's," John says, in a daze.

When we get there, John, out of his daze, pushes everyone in line out of the way, but he doesn't have to. Healers are already rushing towards us.

"What happened?" one asks.

"Fenrir Gray-" I say, but they cut me off.

"Take him to the Dai Llewellyn Ward,"

"Might be a Code Blue," one says.

"What the bloody hell is a Code Blue?" I recognize the speaker as Ben Patil.

The other Healer shakes his head. "Pureblood's," he murmers.

He's dead.

He died. The Healers couldn't help.

He's dead.

Fenrir Greyback killed my son.

He was only five.

I wonder what house he would've been in.

Gryffindor. For sure.

He was so brave.

"Don't be sad, Mommy," he told me, with a smile. "It's going to be okay."

It wasn't.

The sad thing is is that those were his last words.

An attempt to make me smile.

He died just minutes after that.

He died because I refused to join the Death Eaters.

I will avenge his death. I will make them pay.

I hear screams.

Everyone around me is screaming. Screaming for loved ones, screaming curses, screaming defense spells...

I am not. I am looking for Fenrir Greyback.

I run into the Great Hall, remembering how last time I was here I had been joyful, and I had thrown my hat up into the air with Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Lily, Marlene, and Mary.

I hate to say it, but all those people are dead, or worse.

I see Frank and Alice's son and a Weasley, whom I read in the Prophet was dying of Spattergroit, Stunning him.

"No!" I yell. "He is mine! he killed my son! Let me kill him!"

They Stun him once more to keep him down. Weasley nods at me, and Longbottom smiles. He must remember me from when I used to visit him. He used to play with my girls while I had a chat with his grandmother.

Suddenly, I am alone in the world with Fenrir Greyback.

Everything else is gone. He is struggling to get up, and I hex him. He falls back down. I want to torture him. But even weak, Fenrir can still hit me where any Gryffindor will hurt.

"Oh, I remember you! You're the one whose son I killed!" he says it in a way one would say, "Oh, you were that kid who my friend tutored!"

"Yes," I say, "Now I will kill you." i say that matter-of-factly.

He laughs.

He's laughing. He killed my son, and he doesn't think I can kill him. I am so angry. I don't calm myself down, because I now I will regret it later, and allow the jet of green light to escape my wand.

Fenrir Greyback falls tot he ground, with a horrified expression to be on his face until he rots to bones.


End file.
